


Resolutions

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s making New Year’s Resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoibheal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoibheal/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is Bellasario's world, I'm just playing in it.

X X X

“New Year’s Resolution,” Tony said, tapping his fingers on his keyboard as if typing, “number one: Resolve to get less head slaps.”

“Head slaps keep you in line,” Ziva said from her desk across the way.

“Besides, Tony, I don’t think you’re bright enough to avoid those.”

He pointed at McGee. “There will be no rewriting of my resolutions by the peanut gallery, McScrooge.”

“Yeah, compare me to the richest duck in the world.” McGeek leaned back in his chair, the goofy, geeky grin on his face. He’d be going on and on about Gold Key Disney comics in a minute.

Tony rattled his fingers on the keyboard again. “Resolution two,” he barked out, “find a better woman.”

“Better than Sandra?” Ziva asked, nearly purring.

Tony resolved looking at her when she made that sound was a Bad Idea. With a capital B-A-D. “Better than Sandra.”

“Better than Diane?” More purr.

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Better than Diane.”

“Better than me – “

“Get your gear on,” Gibbs said, striding out of the elevator. “We’ve got a kidnapping.” He stood in between Tony’s line of sight of Ziva’s desk. “Well? McGee, you drive.”

“Got it, Boss.”

“Yes, Gibbs.”

“On your six.” Tony grabbed his kit and hat, running for the elevator. Ziva could’ve meant Mia, or Miri, or Michelle – but somehow, he thought she meant someone else entirely. He grinned, entering the elevator, then yelped at the sting on the back of his head. “Boss!”

Gibbs almost grinned. “That’s for making New Year’s resolutions on my time.”

X X X

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Not_From_Stars for the 2010 exchange at the Live Journal community, Fandom_Stocking.


End file.
